Hazlo feliz
by musaUreste
Summary: Su historia de amor termino de la peor manera posible, pero eso no significaba que le deseaba cosas malas, es más era todo lo contrario y se lo haría saber de una manera u otra. Este es un song-fic basado en la canción "Hazlo feliz de Ogarita"


¡Hola gente del mundo! Bueno la verdad es que me desaparezco cada 1000 años y no tengo perdón por eso pero vengo aquí con esta historia que se me vino a la cabeza después de escuchar esta canción, espero que les guste mucho porque esta es una de mis favoritas, no los entretengo más y comencemos la lectura.

—Diálogos—

 **Letra de la canción**

(N/A): Notas de autor

* * *

—¿Qué pasara si no lo hago bien?, ¡Y si vómito enfrente de todos!— Repitió por cuarta ocasión Sakura caminando de un lado a otro mientras de tronaba los dedos de las manos.

—Debes tranquilizarse— Aconsejó su amigo de cabello negro con el ceño fruncido, estaba fastidiado de verla así.

Y Ahí estaba ella con sus mejores amigos parados detrás del escenario de la preparatoria esperando su turno para participar en el "Foro abierto al arte" o como mejor lo llamaban los demás "El concurso para personas que quieren presumir sus disque talentos".

No es que ella fuera una presumida, pero esta ocasión era especial por muchos motivos, varias veces le habían comentado que tenía una muy buena voz, se le daba bien hacer rap, después de varios meses de ensayo, de hostigar a Naruto y Sasuke con sus ilusiones e inseguridades de presentarse en el foro, se animó y consiguió estar en la lista de los que pasarían frente a todos pero tenía muchos nervios ¡Demasiados!.

—Es fácil decirlo, tú no eres quién pasará y hará el ridículo en frente de media escuela— Con un puchero le reclamó lo que provocó una sonrisa en sus dos amigos, desde hace meses que ella no hacía eso, específicamente desde que termino su relación con ese tipo que la había lastimado demasiado con sus chantajes, mentiras y maltratos, su relación era tan mala que su Sakura había querido suicidarse después de una crisis nerviosa que él le provoco y vaya que lo odiaban por eso.

—¡Lo harás genial, ya lo verás!— Grito Naruto alzando su brazo derecho para darle ánimos a la joven.

Antes de que le contestara con otra teoría de un posible fracaso los interrumpió un chico con gafas y cabello gris avisando que Sakura seguía.

Sasuke la tomo de los hombros y con la poca paciencia que tenía le dijo —Muy bien molestia este es el plan, te estaremos viendo desde primera fila y si después de todo terminas haciendo el ridículo iremos por un trago— sin esperar respuesta la soltó, jalo del cuello de la chamarra a Naruto quien solo se dejó llevar levantando los pulgares con una sonrisa para irse a sentar.

Ella que sólo atino a despedirse con la mano reaccionó cuando escucho los vagos aplausos del público juntó con la voz de le profesora Kurenai —Demos un gran aplauso a Akatsuna Sasori por su gran presentación de marionetas y para terminar la siguiente en participar es Haruno Sakura con su canción "Hazlo feliz"—

¿Ya había dicho que ella tenía muchos nervios? Pero con todo y ese sentir camino hacía el medio del escenario ante la mirada de todos, se escucharon un par de risas, lo más seguro que era por su atuendo y es que ¿A quién se le ocurre ponerse una sudadera de panda con un pantalón de mezclilla y notas negras?, definitivamente debió de haberle hecho caso a Ino de ponerse algo más atractivo, pero era tan cómoda esa combinación.

Temblando se aclaró la garganta y tomo el micrófono que estaba frente a ella —Antes de empezar quiero dedicar esta canción a quien sea que éste a lado de la persona que me lastimo mucho y aunque por un tiempo te odie, gracias por lastimarme porque eso me ha hecho mejorar como persona y por eso te deseo que encuentres la verdadera felicidad al igual que yo lo hice— Levantó el dedo pulgar como señal para que pusieran la música.

(N/A: Les recomiendo mucho que pongan la canción ahora)

 **Quiero que seas feliz…**

 **Un consejo que te puedo decir le gusta que le acaricien la espalda para dormir, odia tener el pelo largo y casi ni se rasura y a la hora de la intimidad va a hablarte sin censura,**

 **No le gusta casi la comida chatarra él prefiere comer siempre ensaladas,**

 **Acostumbra salir los fines de semana, le gusta la vida sana pues corría por las mañanas,**

 **no fuma tabaco pero si bebe cerveza y suele morder el labio inferior cuando te besa, le encanta el fútbol y todo el día jugar xbox le gusta el rap, escribir, el grafiti y el bickbox, déjalo que te conquiste casi siempre es ingenioso y no le des motivos porque enserio es muy celoso,**

Al paso que cantaba tomaba un poco más de confianza y ya no se quedaba estática en su lugar, se movía por todo el escenario con una sonrisa.

 **Un buen detalle podría ser una snapback, un beso al despertar dale la mano al caminar, es seguro por fuera pero indeciso en interior eso si nunca le falto el sentido del humor y tal vez te amé muy rápido pero te va a olvidar igual mejor quiérelo despacio y dale espacio pa' pensar.  
**

Si, definitivamente estaba gozando esto viendo como todos sus amigos estaban en primera fila, Ino y Hinata tenían un cartel grande que decía "¡Tú puedes Saku-chan!". Ella sabía que su ex-novio Gaara la estaba viendo la desde la entrada del teatro junto con su nueva novia Matsuri, la que por un tiempo fue su mejor amiga y confidente, pero eso ya no importaba mucho al fin y al cabo ella quería que ellos estuvieran bien.

Se vieron fijamente a los ojos y con una sonrisa melancólica alzó los hombros (N/A: Como cuando decimos "Ya que").

 _ **No es que lo nuestro no haya sido perfecto es sólo que no lo supimos mantener…**_

Y ahora que tu estas junto a el quiero aconsejarte que no permitas que nadie los separe hazlo muy feliz que yo siempre estaré aquí por si él decide volver

 **Y ahora que tu estas junto a el quiero aconsejarte que no permitas que nadie los separe hazlo muy feliz que yo siempre estaré aquí por si él decide volver**

Al terminar la canción una lágrima salvaje se le escapó y por unos segundos… sólo por pocos, pudo ver que él le sonreía, ambos sabían que era el fin del siclo por parte de los dos, Gaara tomo de la mano a su chica y se fueron del teatro a quien sabe dónde.

—Gracias por su atención— Le dio el micrófono a la maestra Kurenai y se retiró del escenario, ya no le importaba escuchar el discurso final de que todos son talentosos, esas eran un montón de babosadas.

Vio a sus amigos esperándola detrás del escenario, después de ser abrazada hasta la asfixia por Naruto, Hinata e Ino, aunque al final no hizo el ridículo fueron a un bar y se divirtieron tomando, jugando billar y escuchando los lloriqueos del rubio por ser el conductor designado hasta el anochecer.

Las chicas estaban sentadas esperando a que el par de muchachos regresaran de pagar la cuenta —Oye frentona llevo meses preguntándome ¿Por qué le escribiste una canción tan bonita a ese par de hipócritas? — Pregunto una muy ebria Ino ganándose un codazo por parte de Hinata y una pequeña risa de su otra amiga.

—Porque me di cuenta que no tiene sentido tenerles rencor por lo que paso, soy muy feliz con la vida que llevo a lado de ustedes, de mi familia, la escuela y me gustaría mucho que él encuentre la suya, juntos o separados al fin y al cabo lo nuestro fue sólo un amor de prepa no tengo porque tenerles rencor— Les contesto con una sonrisa sincera dejando sorprendidas al par de chicas que con esa respuesta sabían que ella ya lo había superado —Bien, es hora de irnos— con eso todos se fueron al auto para irse a sus casas contentos con una gran manera de finalizar el semestre.

Y es que ella tenía mucha razón porque para eso era la adolescencia, ¿No?, enamorarse, que te rompan el corazón, la vida es demasiado corta como para guardar rencor por dramas así. Es más, si en un futuro, muy, muy en el futuro alguno de los dos quisiera volver a ser su amigo los dejaría, eso si, no serían sus amigos del alma y todo eso pero todos nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

Muy bien sabía que volvería a salir con chicos y ¿Porque no? volver a enamorarse de alguien más...

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, ya saben algún comentario, critica o sugerencia sera bien recibida siempre y cuando sea constructiva, si tu intención es ofender y/o humillar te pido de la manera más atenta que te abstengas de hacerlo por favor.

Por su atención gracias y nos leeremos la próxima vez.


End file.
